


She'll be There

by GirlKnownSomewhere



Category: The Monkees (Band), The Monkees (TV)
Genre: 1960s, Band Fic, Crushes, Cute, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, Jealousy, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlKnownSomewhere/pseuds/GirlKnownSomewhere
Summary: Peter visits Ann's apartment for the first time.
Relationships: Peter Tork/Ann Moses
Kudos: 6





	She'll be There

**Author's Note:**

> Short but semi-sweet one-shot of these two ❤️
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Monkees or Ann Moses' likeness.

One-shot: She’ll be There

LA, April 1967

It had been a pretty big day for the young magazine reporter, beginning with snapping some photos at Disney’s TV sets. Then Ann zoomed over to the Palladium for the soundcheck of a Sonny & Cher gig this week to nab some soundbites from the duo, before rushing home in time for a scheduled interview with Peter. Normally she would have saved the last appointment for a less hectic day; but with the Monkees wrapping up their new LP, shooting their sitcom’s second season, and composing their next album, it was currently the only day that would work for Peter with her deadline. Most surprising was that he suggested to meet at her place so she wouldn’t have to make an extra drive through town. Ann and Peter were already very friendly on the TV set and the recording studio, but she had only visited his house once for an assignment presently. While the afternoon was hip and groovy, she wasn’t sure if they were still just work buddies or legitimate friends personally. Peter didn’t seem to mind mingling outside of work though, so she invited him over to save some gas and to give him a new scenery—and hope he didn’t find her flat so ordinary compared to his home.

The late afternoon ended up spectacular, fortunately. Interviewing Peter was always fun, and he usually appeared to be enjoying her company, unlike some popstars. After a little over an hour, their interview transitioned into a casual conversation and eventually Ann and Peter got up to make some chips & dip for a snack. At the moment, the two lounged on the latter’s small couch in front of the TV in her apartment sized living room. They had turned the device on just in time for “The Newlywed Game.” With the day’s three projects now finished and some food in her stomach, Ann was starting to feel a bit tired and barely noticed when her head softly tilted onto Peter’s shoulder. She thought she had just closed her eyes for a brief blink, until she felt someone nudging her arm lightly.

“Ann…Annie?”

She slowly opened her eyes to see the TV program’s end credits and turned her head a little to find Peter with a small smile. 

“I hate to wake you, but I have to go and I didn’t want to leave without telling you and confuse you,” he stated.

“Oh…” Ann’s wits started to come back to her slowly. “How long was I asleep?”

“Under 10 minutes, pretty sure,” he answered before stepping up from the sofa and grabbing his jacket and car keys from her counter. “This was great. You’re the best at doing our interviews. And we finished right before I have to meet with Diane.”

Ann rubbed her right eye as she failed to recognize the female name he ended his comments with. “…Who?”

He turned back to face her as he adjusted his jacket. “Oh, the girl who usually writes songs with Jack around the studio? ‘Auntie Grizelda,’ ‘Early Morning,’” he replied with a couple of the songs ‘Diane’ had written for the Monkees. 

“Oh…” She repeated. “You’re going out with her?”

“Well, casually anyway,” he clarified. “Our psyches are so in tune melodically, we thought we’d see how well they’re in tune with some pasta and wine.”

“On a Monday?”

He shrugged. “Why not. It’s not like we have school schedules. Plus we will be talking about—quote—‘work.’”

“What about Leah?”

“Hm? Oh. One of our many, infamous breaks, as you know,” he explained loosely.

“Ah…” Was all she continued to linger in her sleepy state. There was another unfamiliar feeling slightly clouding over her as well, but she couldn’t sense what it was momentarily.

Peter paused from grabbing the front door handle when he noticed her supposed lack of approval. “Don’t worry, you’re still the #1 Monkee girl,” he claimed with a smirk.

“Only when Valerie’s not around,” she tossed back a little more bluntly than she might have if she wasn’t half-awake.

That caused an amused chuckle out of him. “It’s cute you two are jealous of each other.”

“It’s not really jealousy, more like a fact,” she corrected. “You guys flipflop back and forth on who’s your ‘fave’ all the time.”

He leniently placed a hand on his hip. “Well, I can’t speak for Micky and Davy. And I think we both know what Mike’s answer would be to that question.” His other hand put his keys in his pants’ pocket. “But I can guarantee you, I’m looking at my favorite.” He ended with a wink.

“Uh huh…” Ann wasn’t sure why she felt the need to keep pushing the argument, but she held it anyway. 

Peter either didn’t notice, or chose not to, her current tone and just opened the door. “See you later this week,” he parted while stepping out. But then a milli-second later he turned back to face and directly point at her. “You’re terrific,” he proclaimed with a happy smile and then closed the door in parting.

Ann gave him a lazy grin as he left and then crinkled her nose in puzzlement. Why would she care if Peter went on a date with a fellow songwriter? They’re just friends anyway. In fact, she just went on a couple dates with Harpo Valley of the Raiders this past month as well. So what gives? Letting out a slight breath and not wanting to put too much thought into it, Ann reached for her TV’s remote control on her coffee table and flipped to a different channel.


End file.
